


Yuuri v. Yuri: Guang-Hong Needs Help

by CherryEmbly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't Mess with Otabek's Kitten, Fluff, Helpful Yuuri, M/M, Punny Leo, Sad Guang-Hong, Sweetness, Yuri Plisetsky has Feelings, cuteness, jealous viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryEmbly/pseuds/CherryEmbly
Summary: Guang-Hong is avoiding Leo and Yuuri knows why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because these three couples are sweet covered in sweet so I wrote them into a sweet fic together for One-Shot Monday. Enjoy. :)

Yuuri leaned his head back against the wall, knowing Viktor wouldn't be out of his interview for some time, then he’d have photos, then a meet and greet, then his panel. Long story short: Yuuri had to find a way to occupy his time other than just standing around. 

Thanks to the skaters’ expo in Montreal, literally everyone he knew and was friendly with was somewhere around, he just had to find them. 

Phichit would probably be running around viciously snapping selfies, and Yurio was probably verbally abusing JJ and Yuuri could enjoy it not being him for once… 

“Yuuri!” 

Yuuri looked over and rushing through the crowd towards him, was the young, and honestly incredibly adorable, Chinese skater, Guang-Hong Ji. 

“Guang-Hong? What’s wrong?” 

“Hide me!” 

“What? Why?” 

Guang-Hong didn't respond, instead he slipped behind Yuri, his caramel hair flopping around as he frantically ducked behind the blue curtains next to the wall Yuuri was leaning against that led to the expo stage where Viktor was being interviewed. 

Yuuri looked all around for the threat but saw none, so Yuuri bent over putting his head near the curtain. “Guang-Hong? What's going on?” 

A hand jutted out forcing the curtain into Yuuri’s face as it pushed him away. 

“Shh! If anyone asks I'm not here!” 

“What? Why?” 

“Ji? Rrgh!” Yuuri looked up and Leo de la Iglesia was threading his way through the crowd. “Oh, Yuuri.”

No way Guang-Hong was ducking Leo. They're best friends. “Hi, Leo.” 

“Hey.” The American brunet looked stressed out, his dark eyes deep with concern. “Have you seen Guang-Hong? I've been looking for him everywhere. I even went to all the food booths, but he’s not there and he’s not answering his phone.” 

“He was just here,” Yuuri said. He turned and pulled back the curtain Guang-Hong had ducked behind. “Oh. He’s gone.” 

“Was he back there?” Leo asked, tucking his hands into his gray hoodie. 

“Oh, um yeah. I don’t know what--” 

Leo’s phone started ringing and he answered it quickly. “Ji? Where are-- Oh. Okay. I'll see you soon.” Leo hung up his phone and slid it into his pocket. “Sorry, that was him. See ya around, Yuuri.” 

“Yeah, see--” but Yuuri didn't even get the full departure out before Leo was sifting through the crowd and out of sight. 

“That was weird…” Yuuri said aloud to himself. “What was--” 

Yuuri was suddenly being yanked between the blue curtains from a snatch on the collar of his black sweat jacket. The curtains fluttered around him, nearly knocking his glasses off. He realigned himself, slid his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and as his vision recalibrated, he realized he was looking at an annoyed Guang-Hong. His eyebrows were hunched and amber eyes severe. Yuuri had never seen such an expression from the innocent and gentle skater. 

“I, uh, didn't you just…?” Yuuri was pointing and whipping his head all around in confusion. 

“What about ‘If anyone asks, I'm not here,’ means pull back the curtain and reveal my location?” Guang-Hong spat. 

“I assumed you weren't hiding from Leo, you're always together,” Yuuri explained. 

“Well you're wrong. He’s the person I’m hiding from,” Guang-Hong said sadly. 

“Huh?” Yuuri asked. “Why?” 

“It’s… complicated.” 

When the word ‘complicated’ crossed Guang-Hong’s lips, the summits of his cheeks tinted and he averted his gaze. 

Oh. 

Yuuri knew that feeling well. 

He wasn't good at much, but maybe he could help Guang-Hong. 

“I'm actually on my own today myself. Wanna stick together?” Yuuri asked. 

“S-sure,” Guang-Hong agreed dejectedly. 

Yuuri smiled, pitying the younger. He knew the feeling very well. 

Yuuri pushed the curtain aside and and Guang-Hong slipped out. Yuuri looked down at him and smiled. He’d had more than his fair share of experience with ice skaters that moonlight as complicated teases of the heart. 

“Should we go get some food?” Yuuri asked. 

It was no secret that the innocent skater was a bit of a gourmand, but Yuuri had also dabbled in the fine art of eating until the feelings went away. He usually ended up pudgier than his dad on his worst days when he did it, but Guang-Hong was younger and likely didn’t have the unfortunate Katsuki food retainage gene. 

“Okay,” Guang-Hong mumbled back. 

As they walked along, different groups of fans stopped each of them for autographs and photos. Yuuri was having more fun than he should have been, striking the final pose of his eros routine with different groups of people and basked in the reign of compliments he received for his past season. Guang-Hong’s fans were generally younger, and it made Yuuri giggle how many of them gave the same shy expressions the amber did. 

At least twenty minutes had passed before they finally made it to the food court. 

“What do you want to eat?” Yuuri asked. 

“Something sweet,” Guang-Hong replied. 

Yuuri looked around. There was no shortage of sweet options. Crepes, donuts, ice-cream, but his eyes landed on a cookie stand near the far end of the booths. One of his favorite canadian specialties could be found here, candied maple bacon. 

“This way, you have to try these,” Yuuri said. He lead Guang-Hong through the crowd and up to the small booth with a red and white awning at the far end. “Ever had maple bacon before, Guang-Hong?” Yuuri asked. 

Guang-Hong was looking through the glass of the display window with wide eyes. “Nuh uh,” he managed to murmur out. 

Yuuri stepped up to the cashier. “Two candied maple bacons, please.” 

The cashier smiled and nodded before turning and pulling two of the delectable strips out of the warming case and wrapped the sticks in napkins before handing them over. Yuuri exchanged the bacon for money and handed one to Guang-Hong. 

“Thanks, Yuuri,” Guang-Hong said with a smile, and Yuuri nodded. 

“You’ll love it. It’s maple bacon candied in brown sugar,” he replied. 

Guang-Hong began to happily nibble at the piece as Yuuri took his change from the cashier and slid it back into his pocket. He waited patiently to see Guang-Hong’s reaction. The younger took a bite of the bacon and then his eyes glistened. 

“It’s amazing!” he yelped.

“Told ya,” Yuuri said. He stuck a hand out and ruffled Guang-Hong’s head. “Come on, let’s find a place to sit.” 

Guang-Hong nodded and Yuuri led them around the food court until he found a table, far from the sight of others, and sat down. Guang-Hong sat in the seat next to him and Yuuri smiled as he ate his treat. 

“So,” Yuuri began softly. “Wanna talk about it?” 

Guang-Hong’s head dropped low and he fiddled with the tissue around his bacon stick. “It’s probably better than keeping it in, huh?”

“Trust me, it is,” Yuuri replied, taking a bite of his own. 

“There’s not some big grand story or anything. I just thought things were different,” Guang-Hong said. 

“With Leo?” Yuuri asked and Guang-Hong nodded. 

“Well why are you avoiding him now?” Yuuri asked. 

“He brought his girlfriend here today and wants to introduce us,” Guang-Hong mumbled sadly. 

“O-oh…” Yuuri was suddenly entirely outside his wheelhouse. His particular love interest never wanted to introduce him to someone else. “I get that it’s hard, but he seemed really worried about you. Have you talked to him about it?”

“I have!” Guang-Hong’s head jolted up as he yelped. “We’ve talked about it a lot. This was kind of a shock to me.” 

A crumble of caramelized brown sugar was stuck to the corner of Guang-Hong’s mouth. “Well are you sure it wasn’t some misunderstanding?” He pointed at the spot on Guang-Hong’s cheek and the young brunet attempted to wipe it, but missed. 

“He sent it to me in a text so…” Guang-Hong slid his phone across the table to Yuuri and it had a text on the screen. 

‘Hey. Where are you? I just got here. I brought a few friends with me and I want to introduce my girlfriend.’ 

“That is pretty clear…” Yuuri said, pointing again at the spot of brown sugar. 

Guang-Hong wiped his face again, knicking the area, but not knocking the food free. 

Yuuri shook his head and finally just stuck out his thumb to wipe away the piece of sugar. 

“Yuuri!” 

Guang-Hong and Yuuri looked behind them and Viktor was standing there, arms crossed, with his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Viktor?” Yuuri questioned. “Aren’t you supposed--” Yuuri tilted his head slightly and then realized his hand was still perched gingerly near Guang-Hong’s lips where he was cleaning the sugar. “Oh. No, Vi--” 

Viktor turned and stormed away and Yuuri didn’t know if he should get up and run after him or stay with the emotionally unstable Guang-Hong. He hadn’t done anything wrong. Sure it could look sketchy from a distance. They were sitting right next to each other and he was wiping Guang-Hong’s mouth, but he hadn’t done it in any particularly sensual way. If Viktor hadn’t confused him, his hand wouldn’t have even been there that long. He settled back into his seat. He’d have a chance to explain later. It wasn’t as if Yuuri hadn’t had to stand by on more than one occasion while Viktor was groped and petted by his fans and Chris. 

“Sorry, Yuuri,” Guang-Hong mumbled sadly. “You can go if you have to.” 

Yuuri waved a hand after Viktor. “He’ll be fine. I’ll explain later.” 

“Sorry,” Guang-Hong whined again. 

“It’s okay,” Yuuri said. “Anyway, thanks to him, it’s a perfect example of why things sometimes seem different from what they really are. I think you should talk to him. At the end of the day, feelings aside, he’s one of your closest friends, right?”

Guang-Hong nodded. “Yeah.” 

“And it would be painful, but you want him to be happy even if it isn’t a misunderstanding, don’t you?” 

Guang-Hong looked off. “Yeah, I do.” 

“Then you should talk to him,” Yuuri said. 

Guang-Hong sighed. “Do I have to do it right now, because… be-cause…” Guang-Hong sniffled and Yuuri’s eyes widened. 

“Oh, no. Don’t cry,” Yuuri said. Guang-Hong dropped his head to the table. His shoulders flickered as he began to sob and Yuuri felt horrible. He rubbed Guang-Hong’s back. “It’s okay and no. You shouldn’t do it right now. We’ll take today to deal with it and then you can talk to him tomorrow, okay? So don’t cry.” 

“It hurts, Yuuri,” Guang-Hong mumbled into the table. “I don’t want to meet his girlfriend. Does that make me a bad person?” 

“No, of course not. It’s not the easiest thing to--” 

“Oh, there you Katsudon.” Yuuri looked back and Yuri was standing there with his hands shoved into his red and gray hoodie, with the red hood pulled up over his head. The top itself was decorated with tigers. “What are you doing?”

“Just helping Guang-Hong with a little problem,” Yuuri replied. 

“You should know, Viktor’s running around telling everyone you left him for Guang-Hong,” Yuri stated plainly. 

Yuuri eyes widened. “What?! That’s ridiculous.” 

“Yeah, Viktor’s ridiculous. Do you know him?” Yuri asked. 

Yuuri grumbled. “I have to go find him. I, c… Gua...” He looked down at Guang-Hong and then back at Yuri. “Can you stay here with him. I’ll be right back.”

“No,” Yuri spat. “I’m not good at this sort of thing.” 

“It’s fine,” Yuuri said. “You don’t even have to say anything, just stay in his space. He needs support right now.” 

Yuuri hopped up and started around Yuri. “Thanks, Yuri. I’ll be right back!” 

Yuri reached after Yuuri, trying to grab his hoodie and stop him. “Don’t leave me here, Katsudon, I’m not--” but Yuuri was gone before he could formally file the complaint. 

He looked down at Guang-Hong with his head face down on the table. He reached out and pat the back of his head with the same level of reserve with which he would touch a dog. “There, there.” 

Guang-Hong looked up and it did make Yuri sad to see his eyes red and puffy. “You don’t have to stay, Yuri.” 

“Thanks,” Yuri said and immediately turned to leave. 

“Yuuri’s better a this sort of thing anyway,” Guang-Hong mumbled. 

Yuri stopped in his tracks and peered back over his shoulder. “Huh?” 

Guang-Hong sniffled. “Yuuri’s been through this sort of thing, so he’s better at dealing with it. I’ll just wait for him to get back.” 

“Yuuri’s not good at anything,” Yuri hissed. “What’s wrong with you?” 

Guang-Hong’s eyes narrowed. “That’s not comforting.” 

Yuri turned back around and stormed over to the seat where Yuuri had been sitting and plopped down. “Just… what’s wrong? I’ll help you way better than Yuuri can.” 

Guang-Hong sighed. “I guess… I have feelings for someone who doesn’t have them for me back.” 

Yuri’s face screwed. “Yuuri hasn’t been through that.” 

“But he said--” 

“The only person Yuuri’s ever been with has been in love with him since he was blitzed off his ass after the Grand Prix Finals last year. He was stupid and thought that he was alone, but he never was, so he can’t help you,” Yuri said, resting his head in his hands. 

“Have you… ever been through this?” Guang-Hong asked. 

Yuri’s stomach turned. He hated to admit it, but… “Yeah,” he said. 

“Really?” Guang-Hong asked and his mood actually got a little lighter. 

“Yeah,” Yuri replied, “and it sucks. It sucks opening up yourself only to be slapped in the face and it sucks when you have to deal with them being all happy and in love with someone else.” 

“You had to watch them be in love with someone else?” Guang-Hong asked. 

Yuri angrily balled up the napkin in front of him that he believed belonged to Yuuri. “Yep. In fact, it was shoved down my throat.”

“What did you do?” Guang-Hong asked. 

Yuri unballed the napkin, staring at how his fury hadn’t changed the fact that it was still a napkin. “I had to just… get over it.” 

“How?”

Yuri shrugged. “I guess…” he slid the napkin away. “I wanted him to be happy so, I dealt with it. I forced myself to be around them and feel better about the fact that, at least, he was happy. It never completely goes away.” 

“The love or the anger?” Guang-Hong asked. 

“All of it. Sometimes when I see them together I imagine dropping a boulder on them,” Yuri said, “or releasing a fierce tiger on them.” He looked over at Guang-Hong. “At the end of the day I just decided that I’m going to keep getting better so that, at the very least, they have to break their necks rubbing it in my face.” 

Guang-Hong fiddled with the stick in his hand. “So it’s okay that it makes me angry and that I hate the other person even though I’ve never met her?”

“Yeah. I think there would be something wrong with you if that weren’t the case. Although, I should warn you,” Yuri responded. “You may end up meeting her and finding out that she’s actually a really good person. That will make you hate her more. Try not to let it bother you.”

“Is that what happened to you?” Guang-Hong asked. 

Yuri nodded. “I hate it.” 

Guang-Hong gently touched Yuri’s arm and Yuri looked over. “Thanks for sharing that stuff with me. You were more helpful.” 

Yuri smiled. “Of course I was more helpful. Yuuri sucks.” 

“He’s a good person though, right?” 

Yuri’s eyes widened and cheeks burned. “I didn’t mask it well, did I?”

“No, but don’t worry. Your secret’s safe with me,” Guang-Hong said with a timid smile. 

“Thanks,” Yuri replied. “Come on, let’s walk away so that when he comes back he’ll be lost and confused.” 

Guang-Hong laughed. “Okay.” 

They stood up and walked away from the table and out of the food court. As they were entering the hallway to a different part of the expo, Guang-Hong’s phone rang. He sighed and Yuri looked over at him. 

“It’s probably best to just get it out of the way,” Yuri said. 

Guang-Hong stared at his phone and Yuri did feel sympathy for the man. It was no easy thing to deal with. It probably was less easy getting advice from someone two years younger. Guang-Hong’s phone stopped ringing and he turned to face Yuri. 

“I’ll give myself a few more minutes while I go look for him,” Guang-Hong said. 

Yuri nodded. “Good plan.” 

Guang-Hong suddenly charged forward and wrapped his arms around Yuri. Despite being the older of the two, Yuri actually had about a centimeter on him. There was no doubt he would one day tower over the skaters who currently had him beat in height. He wasn’t much of a hugger, but too felt better for having had regurgitated some of his feelings to Guang-Hong as well, so he carefully returned the embrace. 

“Thanks, Yuri,” Guang-Hong mumbled. 

“Yeah, I--” 

Before Yuri could finish his sentence, he was snatched away from Guang-Hong and slammed against the wall behind him. Yuri looked up and Leo had him by the collar with a look of fury on his face. “What the hell do you think you’re--” 

Leo was subsequently yanked away himself, and in a single swift motion, his feet were kicked out from under him and he was slammed to the floor, his attacker, holding him down with a knee on his stomach. 

Yuri smiled at the familiar black hair and undercut. He realized he forgot to tell Guang-Hong something important about being brave enough to get over your first love. He rubbed his throat as the man looked back at him. 

“You okay?”

Yuri nodded. “I’m okay. Thanks, Beka.” 

Otabek returned his fierce gaze to Leo, cocking his fist back. 

“N-no! Stop!” Guang-Hong yelped. 

“…so that’s why you have to… Oh my god!” Yuuri and Viktor walked around the corner and looked at the scene before them.

“Huh, you’re right, Yuuri. I did mis-read this situation,” Viktor murmured. 

Yuuri looked down at Otabek with Leo pinned to the ground and panicked. “O-O-Otabek!” 

Otabek ignored Yuuri altogether. 

Yuuri looked up frantically. “Yurio!” 

Yuri looked back at him. “What? He grabbed me by the collar and slammed me against the wall. I want him to kick his ass.” 

“Yuri!” Viktor yelped. 

Yuri eyed Viktor and then stomped his foot. “Fine. C’mon, Otabek.” 

Otabek grumbled as well, but did, then, stand up and release Leo. Guang-Hong rushed over as Otabek glared at Viktor before following Yuri away from the scene. 

“What did I do?” Viktor whimpered. 

Guang-Hong helped Leo to his feet. “Are you okay?”

Leo ripped himself free of Guang-Hong’s hold. “Where the hell have you been all day?!” 

Guang-Hong recoiled. “Um…” 

“I mean, if I did something to upset you, I’m sorry, but you’ve been avoiding me. You even called me and told me to meet you somewhere and then didn’t show up. What’s the problem?” he barked. 

“Y-you didn’t do anything wrong,” Guang-Hong murmured. 

Leo took a step closer and his face went from angry to hurt. “Then why are you avoiding me? We haven’t seen each other in like a month, so I thought you’d be happy to see me. Then I finally find you and you’re hugging Yuri Plisetsky.” 

Guang-Hong dropped his head. “S-so…” 

“So?” Leo replied. 

“Yeah. So what if I was hugging Yuri. I’m allowed to hug people,” Guang-Hong mumbled. 

Yuuri leaned over to Viktor. “Should we be listening?”

“Shhh,” Viktor hissed. 

“Well, I mean…” Leo said. “Was it… romantic?”

“What difference does it make?” Guang-Hong spat back. 

Leo took a step back then. “I just… I thought that we were… um… I mean, I guess I thought I was the only one that you were, um, like that… with…” 

Guang-Hong’s head whipped up. “Yeah, so did I! Then you text me and tell me you wanted to introduce me to your girlfriend!”

“What?” Leo said, face screwing. “No I didn’t!” 

“Yes you did!” Guang-Hong retorted. 

“I don’t have a girlfriend - A, B - I would never tell the guy I like that I have a girlfriend,” Leo said. 

Guang-Hong’s face reddened. “Y-you do like me?”

“I wouldn’t have kissed you otherwise,” Leo said. 

“You’ve kissed?” Yuuri said and Viktor covered his mouth. 

“Sorry!” Yuuri said. “Although that really would have changed my earlier advice.” 

“B-but you did send me that text,” Guang-Hong said. 

“I didn’t send that to you,” Leo said. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. He navigated through it for a little while and then his eyes widened. “Ji…” He looked up. “I’m so sorry. My phone autocorrected.” 

Guang-Hong crossed his arms. “Your phone autocorrected ‘boyfriend’ to ‘girlfriend?’”

“Um…” Leo’s cheeks tipped red. “No…” 

“What?” Guang-Hong, Yuuri and Viktor chorused, earning Viktor and Yuuri glares from Leo and Guang-Hong. 

“Sorry,” Yuuri whispered. 

“U… no. What I typed was, ‘I want to introduce my… Guang-friend.’” Leo bowed his head. “That was stupid.” 

A small smile crept onto Guang-Hong’s face. “So… you really did want to introduce me to them as your… boyfriend?” 

Leo took a step forward again and took Guang-Hong’s hands into his. “Yeah. And not just because they think I made you up, but because…” Leo lifted Guang-Hong’s hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it sweetly. “I really, really like you. You mean a lot to me so I want to start to involve you in my life even more.” 

“I like you too,” Guang-Hong replied with a smile. He looked over his shoulder at Yuuri. “Sorry to worry you, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri shook his head. “It’s okay. I’m glad it all worked out.” 

“Apologize to Yuri for me, will you?” Leo asked. 

“Of course,” Yuuri said. 

“Ji, can we go now, because really, they think you’re fake,” Leo asked. 

Guang-Hong nodded. “Yeah. Let’s go.” 

Yuuri and Viktor smiled as they watched them walk away and Viktor laced his fingers into Yuuri’s. “Aw, remember when we were so new that one little thing could make us fly off the handle like that?”

Yuuri looked up at Viktor. “You just did that.” 

Viktor pulled Yuuri back towards the food court. “It’s your fault. Don’t touch other men.” 

“He had crumbs on his face!” Yuuri said. 

“VIKTOR!” Yakov’s voice boomed from far away. 

“Why’s he yelling after you?” Yuuri asked. 

“I think I’m supposed to be in a photoshoot or something,” Viktor replied. “Come on. I wanna try that bacon thing.” 

“Viktor! Go do what you’re supposed to!” 

“I don’t want to. I want to eat candied bacon with my fiance.” 

“Viktor…” Yuuri murmured, but didn’t try to fight him, he knew it wouldn’t work anyway. Besides, after spending a day with the lovesick Guang-Hong, he’d rather like to spend a few minutes with his wonderful fiance.

**Author's Note:**

> I also ship Phichit and Chris and have started writing a similar fic from this exact same expo, but let's just say, it's a little more racy. ;) 
> 
> Follow me on my new Tumblr or Twitter: @jazzyrwrites for both. :)


End file.
